CollarCornerFest
by pechika
Summary: These are series of short stories written for a fest of LJ.
1. The Pint Sized Suit

**Title :** The Pint sized suit  
 **Author :** **pipilj**  
 **Word Count:** ~550  
 **Summary :** Neal and Mozzie spend a day with Neal David Burke  
 **Spoiler :** Set after Season 6  
Author's note: Written for **sholio** for the collarcornerfest  
 **( Collapse )**

"Now David you will be a good boy for us. Mummy and I will be back in the evening. We will all have dinner together"said Peter hugging his son tightly.

"Here Neal – this is David's bag with a change of clothes, Mozzie the bear, some coloring books. You have the number of David pediatrician here's the number of the hospice if you need to get in touch with us. The network is a little spotty at the hospice."

"Don't worry Peter I have this pegged. David and I will go out and scope out the Met museum. Say hi to Gerry for me"

Peter rolled his eyes but smiled. "Thanks, Neal, you are best. Dad has become so frail. Maybe next time I should take David with me. "

Peter left after giving his son one last hug. Elizabeth and Peter were going to the hospice to spend the day with Peter's father. Gerald Burke needed round the clock attention after suffering a stroke a year ago. Peter spent time with his father every Saturday. Elizabeth joined him this week.

"So what do want to do David do you want to do" Neal putting

"Do you want to go to the American Natural Museum?"

David nodded eagerly he was going through a dinosaur phase. He had made an elaborate dinosaur chart with Neal help for show and tell in class.

They spent an hour at the museum. Doctor Khatri let them so behind the scene looks at some exhibits not yet open to the public .

When they were in front of the T-rex show " Your dad and I helped find T-rex and her egg when it went missing. I have never seen your father more gleeful. Your dad likes dinosaurs almost as much as you. Isn't that right munchkin?"

David nodded vigorously. Neal proceeded to tell David a sanitized version of the story. David loved to hear about the "adventures" he and Peter had. They regularly embellished stories to make them more amusing for David.

"How is my favorite pint-sized suit?"

"Uncle Mozzie" David launched himself on Mozzie and hugged him.

"So did you have a good nap?"

David nodded vigorously while having his evening snack.

"Why don't you tell uncle Mozzie about your trip to the museum? "

"Did you know that Sauropods were larger than T-Rex Uncle Mozzie? In fact, their tails were so large they made a large booming sound when they switched them" said David vigorously waving his arm mirroring the switching of the tails and almost knocking his glass of milk.

"That is great David but remember that Size doesn't matter when Matter thinks big. Do you which the smallest known dinosaur? It was the pterodactyl. It was the size of a pigeon. "

The trio spent a fun evening coloring, playing with Jigsaw puzzles. In a game of chutes and ladders, Mozzie tried to pull a fast one, David glared at him with his arm folded looking a lot like his father "You don't scare me pint-sized suit". None the less Mozzie stopped trying to cheat at the game. "Who thought the munchkin could reform you Mozzie?" said Neal with a small smile.

After some time the trio settled to watch toy story, everyone soon became engrossed in the classic . Peter and El would be arriving shortly. Neal put the finishing touches on the dinner they would be having together. It had been a lovely day.


	2. The Summer of 79

**Title :** The Summer of 79  
 **Author :** **pipilj**  
 **Word Count:** ~700  
 **Summary :** Peter summer vacation when he 12

 **Spoiler :** None Set pre series  
 **Author's note:** Written for **aragarna** for the collarcornerFest

Twelve-year-old Peter knew he was being unreasonable. His grandmother had been just sent him to the room he shared with his brothers during the long summer vacation. Peter and his brother Patrick and Thomas usually lived with his grandparents during their school break in summer. His father who worked in construction put in longer shifts. His mother worked extra shifts at the inn during the tourist season. His injury could not be more ill-timed. A fractured foot meant missed baseball matches, swimming, and riding a host of things he and his brothers did during the summer, his foot still hurt. He still needed help navigating his way with his crutch. The doctor had asked him to stay indoors as much as possible.

"How long do you think Peter should stay in his room?" Peter grandmother Felicity asked her husband Christopher as they took their coffee break.

"Let him stew for a while. But we have to find a way to keep the boy busy. Why don't you ask Gloria for some pointers? "

A Sheepish Peter promised to be on his best behavior after his grandfather's lecture "You are right gramps sulking is not going to help. I might as make best of the situation".

Peter kept his promise to his grandpa. He did small errands around the house.

Christopher usually organized a camping trip in the woods during their stay. He was an amateur astronomer and had taught them the basics - the difference between stars, planets. They learned about meteors, meteorite, and comets, consolations. Each year he gave them some fun tit bits about the night sky. This year they had their camp in the meadows since Peter immobile. This year Christopher told them captains in ships to chart their voyage across the seas tracking the relative position of stars and planets. Peter imagined Columbus navigating oceans charting his voyage till he discovered America. They were lucky to see some shooting star streaking across the sky on a clear summer sky.

Mrs. Gloria Roberts was a retired English teacher who lived close to the Burke's. They had been friends for years. Gloria promised to help. She dropped in after a few days with a few books, a dictionary, and a crossword puzzle.

"Grandma Gloria, what is a crossword puzzle?"

"You see this grid Peter. We fill in words vertically and horizontally according to the clues. I used to make these when I taught. It a game of pure logic one word leads to another. It helped to improve my student's vocabulary and knowledge. Your dad was good at these puzzles. Do you know the first crossword appeared in 1913 in a newspaper called New York World? I have given you some books to help you solve the crossword puzzle. How about I drop in after two days and we see how you are doing."

Peter was soon engrossed in the puzzle. There was something oddly satisfying about gradually filling the clues – one word leads to another soon the entire grid was filled. Two days later Peter proudly handed over a completed crossword to Gloria.

The crosswords kept Peter busy by first recycled some of the crosswords made by Gloria while teaching and then making some new ones. She almost had trouble keeping up with him Peter had a marvelous time Gloria she choose a different theme for each crossword – Astronomy, history, science, Art. Gloria asked him to list out the new words and facts he had learned after every puzzle. Peter knew he had found a new love.

Peter's flexed his leg enjoying the mobility when the cast was finally removed. The school would be reopening soon. He would spend a few days outdoors before summer holidays, something he was looking forward to before heading back home. Grandpa had already promised Peter he would help him to make Grandma Gloria a new bird house, her old one was broken. It was his way of thanking her for introducing him to the beautiful world of crosswords.


	3. The Birthday Breakfast

**Title :** The Birthday Breakfast  
 **Author :Pipilj**  
 **Word Count:** ~400  
 **Summary :** Peter and his son cook breakfast for Elizabeth  
 **Spoiler :** Set after Season 6  
 **Author's note:** Written for dennih23 for the collarcornerfest

"Come on David it is time to get up. If you want to help me breakfast for mommy on her birthday you better wake up"

"But daddy it is early"

"Wake up buddy mommy will be up soon"

Breakfast in the dining room had become a birthday tradition in the Burke household. A departure from the hurried breakfast had on the kitchen counter on the way to work. Elizabeth loved chocolate chip pancake it was a breakfast treat for special occasions. Five-year-old David insisted that he would 'help' his daddy make mommy breakfast. He had already made a card for Elizabeth.

"That it buddy get-up join me downstairs once you are ready."

Peter meanwhile took out the ingredients making pancakes . Pancake was a special breakfast treat growing up. His father traditional made breakfast on Sunday a and on special days like birthdays and anniversaries. He must have been around 12 when he made his first pancake breakfast for his family on his father's birthday. Peter enjoyed continuing his father's tradition.

"Come on David lets get to work"

"We first mix the dry ingredients. Take out hand out of the sugar pot. "

Peter carefully shifted the dry ingredients.

"But daddy how did you know?" as David hastily took his hand out of the jar and licked his fingers clean.

"Daddy's super power is his gut detector" David giggled as Peter gently wiped his face which now had sugar crumbs.

"We now need to organize the wet ingredients" Peter carefully measured the milk into the bowl.  
"The eggs go in next David. Let me add the butter before I forget Do you want to help me mix this?"

David nodded Peter let him help beat the mixture.

"That looks about right. Let's mix the wet and dry mixtures. The secret of a good pancake is a smooth batter. Now comes the best part we add in chocolate chips and carefully fold it into the pancake mixture. Here some chips for you for being a great helper."

Peter expertly flipped the pancakes once they started to bubble.

"Let's lay the table. Get the spoons and glasses for the orange juice. Did you get your card?"

David got his card from his backpack. Peter swiftly laid out the table. The table was finally ready – a bouquet of roses and David's card front and center. Arm and arm the duo went to wake the birthday girl up for breakfast.


	4. Its good to be back home agin

**Title :** It's good to be back home again  
 **Author :** **pipilj**  
 **Word Count:** ~700  
 **Summary :** Neal comes back to New York and hesitates to get in touch with his family.

 **Spoiler :** : Series Finale  
 **Author's note:** Written for **ny** **wcgirl** for the collarcornerFest

I had been in New York for over a week, I was living in a small apartment on the upper west side. I had still not made contact with anyone. Why was it so hard? They all knew I was alive and they had respected my wishes of coming back to the city on my own terms. We skyped with each other on a semi-regular basis, why did I find it so hard to take the final few steps?

I had gone and watched June leave her house in Riverside Drive. She looked older and frail, but she was still elegant and regal. Cindy lived with her grandmother now. Given Mozzie paranoia about privacy, it seemed cruel to follow him. He visited June often enough.

The Burke's had made modifications to their townhouse. My namesake was tall five-year-old had his mother's eyes and his father's smile, his parents called him David. Peter seemed to be coming home earlier it seemed that fatherhood had agreed with him.

It had been five years since my self-imposed exile in Paris. The panthers were all facing life sentences for their crimes. Their assets were frozen they were not the threat they were. My security agency was flourishing. My expertise in art made sure that we became authenticator and art restorers. My life was professionally satisfying but empty.

Mozzie had flown in to meet me as soon as I had sent the green signal. He was mildly disapproving of my decision to go straight. Peter came after a month he had been surprisingly understanding about my decision to fake my death and my decision to stay on.

New York has over 200 mugging per quarter. After my usual stake out in the two houses, I made my way back to my apartment. A short cut through the alley and I would be home. Two doped up teens armed with large clearers wanted to rob me. I did everything advised in safety manuals, I gave my wallet tried to appear not threatening still not sure why those knuckleheads stabbed me. God, it hurt. I somehow stumbled on the main road. The rest is kind of blur till the paramedics arrived.

"Do you have any allergies?"

" No I have no allergies, but avoid I strong pain killers they make me little loopy and nauseous. "

"Do you have anyone I can call?"

I did I had a whole family in New York an unconventional family of cops and cons. But did I deserve them after the stunt I pulled? My sources did tell me "my death" affected Peter and Mozzie deeply. Peter took a long leave of absence went to counseling, spent a long time near my "grave". Hell Peter even named his offspring after me. Mozzie disappeared for months emerging shortly after El gave birth. I still get nightmares hearing their gut retching sobs at the morgue.

"No, I am just visiting. My folks are back in Paris."

I gave my consent for the surgery. Maybe I was acting like a martyr or being pig-headed it seemed selfish to reach out only after I was injured. I was not looking forward to waking up alone.

"It's about time you wake up mon frère."

"Seriously Neal you have been asleep for six hours after your surgery. Do you know how many times El and June have called?"

"But how did you know I was here in New York?" I gasped.

"Your surveillance was not very subtle. We figured you would come in when you are ready. When you did not show up today, I made some calls."

"The suit called me as soon as he found out. Thank god you registered under your own name. June will be dropping in later today and be ready for some well-deserved lectures. "

"You should be released in about a week, you're coming home with me. El has already prepped up the guest room. I love El but she becomes a little intense when she needs to nurse someone. I thought you should know she will watch over you like a hawk."

As I gazed at my two best friends it was like I never left. I felt a warm glow in my heart it was good to be home again.


	5. Am I my father's son

**Title :** Am I my father's son?  
 **Author :** **pipilj**  
 **Word Count:** ~900  
 **Summary :** June comforts Neal after Peter is arrested.  
 **Spoiler :** Spoiler for season 4  
 **Author's note:** Written for **leesa_perrie** for the collarcornerfest

 _Pratt's dead."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Callaway arrested Peter for his murder."_

 _"No –"_

 _"Peter said James shot Pratt in self-defense. James has to come in and tell them."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Neal, Peter's gun killed Pratt. There's gunshot residue on Peter's hands. It doesn't look good._  
 _Find James."_

 _"What did you do, dad? They arrested Peter for Pratt's murder. What did you do?"_

 _"It was self-defense."_

 _"All you have to do is tell the truth and Peter goes free."_

 _"I can't do it.I can't let the bureau put a murder weapon back in my hand."_

 _"The bureau doesn't believe was investigating Pratt off-book. You're the only other person_  
 _who knows what happened."_

 _"They'll cuff me, Neal. Once they get me, I'll never get away."_

 _"You're gonna testify, and you're gonna clear Peter's name. You show me you're better than this._

 _You show me you're a decent man!"_

 _"The things I've done..."_

 _"Are in the past."_

 _"I'm sorry, son."_

 _"Dad, please. Do this for me."_

 _"Don't! Don't make me do something I'll regret."_

"Mrs. Elington it's Agent Berrigan. "

"I told you before you can call me June Agent Berrigan. James just left, he seemed to be in a hurry."

"Thanks, June, please call me Diana. Could you please keep an eye on Neal. Peter has been arrested for Senator Pratt murder. James killed him. I don't want Neal to do anything impulsive with Peter in custody. Could you contact Mozzie to check in on Elizabeth after some time.? I am on my way to tell her the news. "

"James killed the senator! Let me go and check in on Neal. Do call me if there are any further developments. I am sure things will be sorted out soon. Keep me posted."

"Thanks, June."

"Neal may I come in, how are you doing? Agent Berrigan just called."

"Of course June, you know you are always welcome. My dad just walked out on me after killing another man. He reenters my life after 30 years he ups and leaves again not bothered about the devastation he left behind. To think I let him back in. You know June my mother used to say my father was the blue in my eyes and I spent hours in front of the mirror trying to look for him. Mum had told me he had died. I thought if I wished hard enough my father would reappear."

"Oh Neal"

" My father first walked out when I was five. We were placed in witness protection and my mother sort of disappeared. With a different identity, she became a whole new person – withdrawn, depressed and drunk. Ellen did what she can to make our lives bearable. "

"Neal I am sure James will be found. I believe in Karma."

" June, he has successfully evaded the witness protection for so many years. There are no guarantees he will be found. The fact is innocent people do get incarcerated. Peter and El have worked hard to build their lives. Prison is not a safe place for an agent. How will I live with myself if something happened to Peter? `"

"Don't think about the worse case scenario. Think where your father may go. What have we learned about him?"

Neal and June were drinking wine while watching another glorious sunset. It would be autumn soon and there was a faint chill in the air.

"You know June, for the longest time my decision have been centered around my father. I wanted to become a cop because my father was one. Then I became a con man when I found out that he was corrupt. I wonder why he initiated contact, was it to rekindle our relationship or to find the clues left by Ellen? "

"James is not a nice man. You were unlucky to have crappy parents. But in the end, all you are your own person. You are a good man who may have made some lousy choices. You helped me with Sam get back on the list and when Ford tried to con me. Your kind and loyal. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. "

"But Peter keeps telling me that I can either be a man or a con man. I can't be both."

"Peter views the world in black and white. We both know there are shades of gray. My parents were both drug addicts and I did not want that kind of insecurity for my children – group homes are a lousy place to grow up in. I wanted some stability. At some point, you may need to ponder about the legacy you want to leave behind. Bryon became straight after I gave him the ultimatum after the kids were born. He had already been arrested twice. Sure Bryon slipped up once in a while, but he became the kind of man his kids could look up to. He got involved in charities. I think I fell in love with the man all over again. Remember the past lies in the past we can't let our future taint it. "

"You're wise women June" Neal tipping his glass of wine in her direction. June raised her glass accepting the compliment.

Neal and June spoke through the night from opera to nuggets from their past, anything but the depressing topic in hand they welcomed a new dawn breaking over New York. Somehow Neal felt a little lighter.


	6. My FriendRival

**Title :** My Friend/Rival  
 **Author :pipilj**  
 **Word Count:** ~950  
 **Summary :** Keller contemplates his relationship with Neal

 **Spoiler :** : The entire series  
 **Author's note:** Written for **sheenianni** for the collarcornerFest

Neal and I first meet at Backgammon in Monaco. As a conman, you pick up a six sense about lawman and your fellow professionals. My sixth sense tingled as I watched Neal mingle his way around the table his strategy was obvious – play the novice, before going in for the kill after the opponent guard was down. A mixture of flattery and charm he seemed to disarm most opponents. Most people smiled even after losing.

Neal became a friend and rival. We sometimes went after the same target and sometimes collaborated. We had some fun times, like the time I rescued Neal from the guards at the palace in Austria as Neal escaped in the buff. Our partnership came to end when I killed Sly who thought he had left his passport at the crime scene. We could not afford any loose ends. I still remember Neal look of shock and revulsion. I sometimes regret my rashness I should have let the bloke check his pocket but I was impatient and terrified of loose ends.

Neal fancied himself as a gentleman thief steal but leave no collateral damage behinds. Every crime left some damage –a broken trust, something valuable is lost, jobs lost - there are no victimless crimes.

Neal's crimes had a touch of flair and brilliance. It is what made collaborating with him so mu much fun, he was cautiously reckless. He attracted Mozzie, Alex and some of the best talents in our world. He enjoyed his reputation his personality ensured he was liked by all hell even the cops chasing him seemed to like him. I viewed him with a touch of envy and disdain, what was the point of such flamboyance? Neal cared for people it was his biggest strength and weakness.

Kate proved to be Neal's Achilles heel. He finally got arrested; his weakness for Kate got the better of him. Even during the trial the FBI with all their legal and forensic tools at their disposal could only make one charge stick. Neal managed to charm the jurors all charges but one were dropped. A four-year sentence on forgery charges Neal got out lightly. What a bloody waste.

I heard a boneheaded Neal had escaped from prison. Another four years were added to his sentence for this stunt. He still managed to procure a pretty sweet deal with the agent who had arrested him. Trust Neal to move into a penthouse while low on resources and in the stipulated radius of his tracking anklet.

I bit more than I could chew when I took on the Russian mafia. I had a debt to pay. My next encounter with Neal was over the Franklin bottle. I managed to drive the price of the bottle sky high with the speculation thanks to Neal and the FBI. My plan came to naught I had clearly been outsmarted by Neal and his handler Agent Burke clearly another variable had entered the picture. Neal could break out of prison then so could I .Be patient and play my cards right.

I was sentenced to Barkesdale which housed many Russian mobsters it was a prison I needed to avoid. A good con is all about planning like a game of chess, predicting how your opponent moves. A good chess player manipulates his opponent's movement. All the pieces were in places when I contacted the who had a grudge against the FBI agreed to kidnap the Agent. I had seen the interaction between Neal and his handler, they cared deeply for one another. Neal would be easy to manipulate if the agent was kidnapped. The FBI would take care of Lang I had no qualms about throwing the idiot under the bus he actually thought he would get away after shooting me. In the end, we both what we wanted I escaped and the agent proved resourceful enough to escape the cage he was kept in.

Rumors were afoot that Neal had acquired the U-boat treasure. If Neal was involved Mozzie had to be involved as well. It made sense given the constraints in Neal's movements. Things were not so rosy between Neal and his handler, the treasure had driven a wedge between them. I kidnapped the agent's wife, it was the one time I had underestimated my opponents. Taking on Mozzie, Neal and Agent Burke may have been a mistake. Mrs. Burke was no damsel in distress, she managed to escape. Agent Burke came to Neal's rescue during our standoff. I envied the bond the duo shared heck even Mozzie seemed to have wormed his way into the inner circle. They always seemed to have each other back in spite of the difference in their temperaments.

The take-down of the panthers saw Neal and I collaborate again. There devised a way to line our pockets through the take-down. Neal being the hero he is ensured Mozzie escaped with a sizable chunk of the cash. There was a feeling sorrow as I stared at Neal's body he really should not have brought a gun. Neal was skirmish about violence and he lacked the ruthlessness to see things through. I would miss our chess games and I would miss the battle of wits. Besides Neal was one of the nice guys in what was a very murky profession. I prefer to work alone it is less messy, it is one of the reasons I have a few friends in my world. I operate on fear but Neal was one of few people who I had let in. We had our moments in our troubled relationship. I had comprehensively bested the best. There was no time to gloat Neal had worn his anklet to our rendezvous point. It was time make my escape.


	7. The Break

**Title :** The Break

 **Author :** **pipilj**  
 **Word Count:** ~550  
 **Summary :** Peter fractures his leg  
 **Spoiler :** None  
 **Author's note:** Written for **kanarek13** for the collarcorner Fest

The takedown should have gone smoothly Peter cuffed the auditor who had skimmed off the books. Mr. Clark the perp surrendered peacefully enough.

Peter was upbeat the case neatly wrapped up. Peter was looking forward to the weekend. It was the finals of annual baseball tournament of the NY division. The white-collar division and Organized crime division had made it to the finals. The tournament to foster inter-department ties but the competition was fierce. Peter was looking forward to defeating Agent Ruiz team who had made snide comments directed at Peter's team all week. The mind games were going on in earnest.

Peter and the perp were making their way down the stairway the duo were tackled by a very large disgruntled investor. Both Peter and the auditor needed to be taken to the ER. Peter sustained some bruising and a cracked ankle. Neal offered to take a disgruntled Peter home.

Peter on painkillers became very petulant "This fracture could not come at worse time. We are so going to lose to organized crimes. "

"That's the worse part about fracturing your leg?"

"But Ruiz will be mean. Last time they won in a basketball he made duck noises for a fortnight and I will be on desk duty for weeks"

"Come on Peter four weeks will be over in a flash. Besides look at the bright side you won't have to sit in the van. You will be home in time for dinner."

"But I like the van" Peter mumbled sleepily.

Neal helped Peter on the couch. Peter soon feel asleep. Neal waited till Elizabeth came home.

"Why are there are yellow dogs on my cast?" Peter bellowed into the phone while Elizabeth giggled at her husband's ire.

"Ah, your woke up Peter how are you feeling?"

"Don't change the subject why are their yellow dogs and paw prints on my cast."

"Come on Peter – no one leaves their cast white. It is almost a tradition to draw something on the cast."

"That's when you are in school. I am a FBI agent. I have a meeting with the top brass next week. I have to go with puppies on my cast. I have to justify an increase in budgetary expenses with Marley on my cast"

Elizabeth doubled up in laughter much to his ire.

"I thought you liked puppies you told me you loved the doggy socks El gave. I thought your cast would match. You love the color yellow if your tie collection is anything to go by."

"Those socks were a private joke between El and me . I wear it when we have a tough case to remind me to look at brighter side of things. No one usually gets to see my socks. "

"Aww honey but I think they look cute Honey. Don't you think the puppies look a Satchmo when he was little?"

Satchmo wolfed in agreement.

Peter sighed he knew it was a lost cause "You're off the hook this time for but heaven sake do not try this on Diana. Trust me I won't intervene if she snaps your arm."

"Don't worry Peter I have a sense of self-preservation. Take Care." Neal said hanging up before Peter could start on another tirade.

As it turned out Agent Ruiz was also sidelined due to a nasty sprain. A short bespectacled man taking many dogs for a walk had caused him to trip on his morning run. White Collar division creamed the organized crime in the match.


End file.
